


A New Life

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2013 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Fluffffff! Take your insulin. ;)
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #13: Godric's Hollow at night.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn >]
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A New Life

~

Arriving at the coordinates, Harry looked around. Being dusk, it took him a moment to orient himself. Upon recognising the town below, he blinked. 

“You made it.” 

Spinning, Harry smiled. “Severus.” 

“Harry,” replied Severus, embracing him. 

Harry looped his arms around Severus’ neck. “Why are we meeting on a hill overlooking Godric’s Hollow?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Leaning in, Severus kissed him, a serious kiss that made Harry’s breath catch. 

“Is this really the best place for snogging?” Harry eventually whispered against Severus’ lips. 

“Probably not,” murmured Severus. “Which is why I prepared.” 

“You--” Looking over Severus’ shoulder, Harry’s eyes widened. “What--”

“Surprise.” Severus steered him towards a clearing. On the ground lay a blanket and a picnic basket.

“A winter picnic?” Harry asked, bemused. 

Severus smirked. “How fortunate we’re wizards.”

Nearing the blanket, Harry sighed as warmth encompassed him. “Localised Warming Charm. Nice.” 

“Indeed,” Severus murmured, kissing the back of his neck. “Wizard, remember?” 

Harry hummed. 

Severus unpacked the basket, and when Harry saw all his favourites, he raised an eyebrow. “If there’s treacle tart for pudding I’ll know you’re plotting something,” he teased.

Severus smirked, although, after pudding, which _was_ treacle tart, he looked nervous. “Since you’ve discerned my plot, I may as well get on with it.” And he shifted up onto one knee. 

Harry’s heart sped up.

Grasping Harry’s hand, Severus said, “Harry, I count myself the luckiest man in the world to have you in my life. Will you bond with me?” 

“Yes,” Harry replied before Severus even finished. “Yes!” And, tackling Severus, he showered his face with kisses. “Yes!”

“One yes is sufficient,” Severus murmured, fingers fumbling with Harry’s robes. 

“Just wanted to be sure you knew how I felt.” Harry kissed him, and as they writhed together, words were forgotten. 

Later, curled around Severus on a blanket, Harry murmured, “While I’m not complaining, why propose here and now?” 

Severus smiled. “How would you feel if we had this view of Godric’s Hollow from our bed?” 

Harry blinked. “How--”

“This land is ours,” said Severus. “So, what do you say? Shall we make our lives here?”

Harry’s answer, while not verbal, was definitely affirmative.

~


End file.
